Kelshack Burns
Also known as Sorlag, Kelshack joined SL in mid 06. His first times in SL were Spent in the sandbox where he learned to build and meet people. One of his first friend was Starr Loschmidt who taught him the basics of scripting. At the time, Starr had a BF Named DJ Merit. Together Sor,Starr,DJ did building and scripting projects together in the sandbox. Starr also brought Sorlag on the path he now follows today by joining The brotherhood of NOD and asked Sor to join. First Military Sorlag started his SL Military career in The brotherhood of NOD lead by B0B Banach. He started as a Private and through the months leveled to Owner. NOD's first enemy was GDI Lead by Afro Orman. Most of the wars were Sandbox wars since neither of the groups had land. Spy ops were sent by Both sides to 'Ejectfuck' The other group and destroying it. GDI's Spy made it into Officer rank and ejectfucked NOD first. But Sorlag had a talk with Afro and allied NOD with GDI. NOD Rebuilt itself, made new armor and tech, etc. GDI and NOD heard about Black Talon Which at the time was the most powerful Militarish group. But by popularity was told to be 'Anti Fur'. NOD alongside with GDI,Solaris,Furry Plateau,And others. Fought Talon in their base, the fight lasted 24hours. Talon declared victory and also had used 2 Nukes during the fight. NOD later died out from inactivity. Black Falcons After NOD's destruction, Sorlag wandered around and built bases for those who requested his help. After a little while he got invited to 2 Groups as an owner, and the one who invited him then left. Sorlag got invited into Oblivion and Black Falcons. Oblivion was before a group with more than 100members, but Sorlag left it too but kept Black Falcons. 2 Weeks later Sor decided to do something about it and put it back active, he started to invite his friends and asked them to get more people into it. After 1week, Black Falcons were back, but like NOD they were Landless. BF Later allied with ISA a group owned by cherico Cyclone, ISA got their base built by Sorlag many times, but cherico never got himself good land and kept changing places until he got one in Pop. Black Talon Did Recon operations over the bases over time, but one had been spotted by Sorlag and he killed them both. Once in pop, Martial Logan Offered to build the base, he said it was because he was trying to get the most land owners in Pop to let him build the whole Simulator. cherico and Sorlag accepted so the ISA Base was once again created under a Port theme. ISA was pretty inactive but still was useful, ISA also allied with Talon the day Mart built the base. Eventually cherico wanted a change so the base got scrapped and Sorlag made a space station themed base. On wich ISA died of inactivity. Along with Black Falcons. New Rome Sorlag wanted to join Talon, but he was aware he was disliked by Martial Logan So he tried to repair his actions. He joined New Rome Which in late 06 was allied with Talon, but after a one week War had been declared, knowing what he really wanted, Sorlag made 7 people leave rome hoping this would be enough, but he never received a reply about it. This was at the time ISA was having the Pop space station. Sorlag got banned a few days later. 2007, a fresh start After 4 months Sor decided to come back on SL. He used a friends account who didn't like the game. So Sorlag logged in as Kelshack Burns in 2007/04. He went to Pop and noticed Talon's land was gone, but ISA's one was still there along with his base. He looked for Martial Logan on search to notice he wasn't there anymore. So he looked up for a Talon friend, he found Josh Quine and realized Talon had a base in Rowling, New Rome became a "SuperPower". But Talon just came back from a 4 month inactiveness, Blue was inviting anyone in who would help out, this is how Sorlag made it in, by hiding under another name. He was an Operative for a few days, but when Evan Dittman (Officer) Heard who he really was, he promoted him to Guard Which at the time was one of the most honorable ranks. So Sorlag fought New Rome for the first time in 2007 in Rowling, Talon Endymion Station MkIII. Martial came back as Pheonix Magneto and built District 7. On wich Talon fought Rome who had an outpost next door. Sorlag also helped "Spartan Empire" as an ally and built some of their bases and also fought Rome over there. And when BM had a base in Bannockburn he also helped them out. He even fought around 10 Romans for himself alone one day for almost 3 hours, giving him a very high killcount for a few deaths, but since nobody was there no one bookmarked this event, Rome didn't either because it would have shown how bad they truely were. During this fight Sorlag remembers hearing Romans shouting "Why is he so hard?" - "Look it's a Talon Elite that's why". Bear Etzel was a Roman during this fight but later joined Sparta/Talon. Sorlag got kicked out of BM, BM lost the land in bannockburn and Got a land in Martin. Through the months 'Kels' Ranked up slowly but surely, he started in the Engineering bit as an Animator, but became a scripter too over time. Blue Backbite Allowed him to sell some of his random stuff in a shop in Oasis (still there) Which got Sorlag a good income. Even with all the L$ he earned nothing on TSL Really interested him enough except to buy land. Near the end of 2007 Sorlag was a 'Kaptain' But left Talon with a few friends to make a Corporation (Non-Military related). Jeston first held the land but left the group, so Zero held the tier. The land is in Arpeggio. But the group didn't work as expected. It simply wasn't attractive so Sorlag simply kept the land as a workshop for his Group and himself. This is how 2007 Ended. 2008 It was in 2008 that Sorlag actually noticed his corp (Slirion Corp.) wasn't good and made the land a workshop, 1 month later he rejoined Talon because since his departure he received many IMs from his friends over there having problems, and a Commander brought him back telling him his reputation was high over there. So Sorlag came back and this is where Talon rebuilt itself, everyone had been kicked out and reinvited, new armor was built, and a new base was up. Activness in Talon went really high for just a few weeks, then went back in unofficial inactivity. Since Rome was afraid to attack Gordon, and Sorlag never enjoyed fighting them in their own base (bunch'a wallshooters, Flyfighters and such.) no attacks ever came in Gordon. But civilians were allowed on the Top side, new people were met and new people joined Talon. Later on Talon went in official Hibernation, Sorlag got invited into Devar Corp. (PMC) but still shows up at Gordon time to time. Category: Residents Category: People